doujintranslated 在雷雨中沉沦
by feiyuer
Summary: Trapped in Thunder doujin translation


在雷雨中沉沦

已经很晚了，至少就目前对王耀而言。绿色的沙发很舒服，面前是低矮的茶几，上面摆着的几乎快见底的留有残痕的饮料杯子说明了他们呆在一起有一段时间了。但是，今天所有人都不得清闲——满满的、不间断的协商和讨论。

中/国又叹了口气，这引起了坐在他对面的日/本的注意。感觉到了对方询问式的眼神，王耀耸了耸肩："有点累了。"对于他的回答另一边报以理解的微笑。

王耀看见伊万还在和立/陶/宛说话，当他看见托里斯对于伊万说的什么东西正脸红着摇头时，他的手不自觉的抓紧了膝盖。突然伊万回过头盯着沙发，半睁着眼睛，脸上带着一贯的轻浅微笑。王耀立刻转移了视线，虽然这已经是这个晚上不知道第几次了，但他就是不想被逮住视线。

他开始环视这个舒适的房间，但是除了低矮的灯盏以外就没别的东西，这让他感觉更累了。但其他人似乎并未受到影响。法/国看起来是做好了充足的准备要一晚上都去稳定焦躁的英/国的情绪，而美/国则对法/国明显的昏昏欲睡和其他所有人对于时间的过分在意而大为恼火。

但是，很快地，德/国打了个哈欠，看向了意/大/利，然后一言不发地牵着这个小个子国家的手站起来。"Gute Nacht（德语，晚安）"，他用他特有的军人腔调向整个会场说道。

其他的国家都疲倦地微笑着朝德国点头。在像这种会议中他总是第一个去休息的。"Buona notte（意大利语，晚安）！"意/大/利欢快地向大家挥手告别，但立刻就被疲倦的德国人抓过去了。

立刻，众国家纷纷跟上，整个房间里顿时回响起一片"晚安"的声音。在法国的一声"bonne nuit（法语，晚安……）"之后，中/国终于走出了会场。

他还能依稀听见大楼里其他国家的声音；比如说，他还能听见奥/地/利在某个地方练习小提琴所传出的轻柔声音，并且如果他再注意一点听，他敢肯定他听见了英/国正在对着什么大吼着，估计对象是美/国。

就在他走向他自己的房间时，昏暗走廊里的灯开始闪烁，不时把走廊染成一片漆黑。他的房间在走廊的尽头，最里面的右边那一间。

王耀翻了一个身，他的床立刻响起了轻微的嘎吱声响

深色的乌云在夜晚的天空上已经清晰可见，它们翻滚着聚集在一起，完全遮住了星月。

即使如此，不甚清晰的银色月光仍然透过窗户和白色的轻薄窗帘，弥漫在空气中，偶尔还会洒在王耀的被子上。

枕头和床都非常的柔软舒适，但他不知为何却感觉到一种莫大的空虚和孤独。

即使隔了几个房间，王耀仍然能依稀听见意大利的笑声和德国极力压低声音的轻笑，他突然嫉妒起那些能住在一个房间的国家了。至少他们不会感到寂寞。

冰冷的微风里带着秋叶飘落的味道，置身于这样的空气中他慢慢沉入睡眠。翻腾的乌云中泻出的光线在他的青丝上如爱抚般缓慢移动。

刚开始的时候，王耀自己也不知道是什么吵醒了他。一阵疾风像一头疾驰的野兽一样穿过他的房间，丝毫没有减缓的意思。白色的窗帘直接被吹飞了起来。之前还透过了他的窗户的月光此刻早已不知所踪，房间里一片漆黑。一声低沉的，似乎能撼动地面的轰隆声在窗外炸开。

这巨大的声响使他朝窗外看去，结果他的预想得到了证实。天空中剧烈翻滚的黑云透露出了暴风雨的迹象。王耀赶紧起身，在第一道闪电照亮房间之前关上了窗户。

紧接着豆大的雨点便劈里啪啦地敲打在窗户上，在玻璃上汇集成一道道细流。又是一声闷雷。王耀闭上眼睛，静静地站在窗户前。他喜欢雷雨。

但是一阵胆怯的敲门声把他从对雷雨的遐思中拉了回来。

王耀的眼睛在黑暗中猛地睁开。似乎一切都去色了，甚至连他的红色袖子都显出深灰色。谁会在这种时候来找他呢？

他慢慢地朝门走去，打开了一条小缝。

一个高大的身影站在他门前的走廊中。走廊上的灯已经熄灭很久了。

王耀在黑暗中皱起了眉。他小心地问道："谁在那儿？"

"……我可以进来吗？"这个声音王耀绝对在哪儿听过。但是听起来又有点不同，似乎有些腼腆，有些疏离，甚至有些……害怕？

"伊万——？"王耀感到不可置信，"你在这儿干什么？"

他打开门让伊万进去。伊万进门时围巾扫到了他的胸口，让他没来由的颤抖了一下。

王耀重又关上门，转过头看见伊万正注视着他。他的脸隐藏在黑暗之中，看不清他的表情。

又是一道闪电，伊万顿时不顾形象地发出了一声压抑的尖叫。王耀诧异地发现面前这个比他高出一大截的国家眼中居然出现了惊恐的神色。不对，这不是那个冷静内敛的俄/罗/斯的眼睛，这是一头被逼至绝路的野兽的眼睛，用绝望而疯狂的眼神注视着你。

这难道是……？

"伊万，伊万？"王耀试探性地唤着。他慢慢靠近这个高大的男人，却只看到他现在正在不停发抖。

再次来袭的雷声让他的努力全部白费。伊万跳了起来，逃离了窗户和王耀，忍不住地小声抽咽起来。

王耀的眼睛顿时亮了一下。伊万害怕雷雨……？

暴虐的雨越下越大。闪电在视野的边缘闪出青白色。伊万缩到了角落里，眼睛没有焦距地大睁着。

"嘘。我在这儿，没什么。"王耀尽可能小心地靠近他，好像在靠近一只受伤的野兽。

伊万紧紧抵着墙，放在身前的双手颤抖着，好像在抗拒着什么。也许是暴风雨，也许是王耀。

王耀停了下来，只是用一种疼惜的眼神看着伊万靠着墙慢慢滑下来。伊万的眼睛看起来不可置信的空洞。

"伊万，"他温柔地开口，"伊万，我不会伤害你。"

也许是王耀的话起了作用，伊万小心翼翼地向前迈了一步。

这时，窗外突然又炸开了一声沉闷而巨大的雷声，伊万立刻退缩了，又蜷缩回了角落里。王耀犹豫了一下，还是坚定地向伊万跨了一步。

"冷静一点伊万，我现在只是想帮你。"

王耀跪了下来，松软的地毯被压在他的丝绸衣服下面。"伊万，伊万，"他重复着，伸出一只白皙的手搭在伊万的膝盖上。

"到这儿来，到这儿来吧，"他一边缓慢地靠近伊万一边向他招手，并有些笨拙地把另一只手臂伸到伊万的肩膀上去。

他的本能正在警告他不要太靠近这个危险的国家，但是他直接无视掉了这些。他能感觉到一只宽大温暖而又沉重的手犹犹豫豫地搭上了他的肩，无声却不容抗拒地把他拉得更近。

在开始的一瞬间，王耀就从主动拥抱的状态变为了被对方抱着。这个年长的国家被紧紧搂着，伊万的手臂环住他的脖子扶住他的脊背，只是紧紧地抱住他，好像要把他融入到自己体内一般。

王耀仅仅跪坐在那里，感受伊万用颤抖的动作完全覆盖住他娇小的身躯。偶尔窗外突来一阵电闪雷鸣，这个惊恐的大家伙也会随之战栗一下。

王耀抬起他的另一只手，把伊万抱得更紧了一点。伊万随之回应一般把王耀在怀里按得更近了点，不再像之前颤抖得那么厉害。王耀能感觉一股兴奋在血液里流窜，身体对这个俄罗斯人的反应太清晰了。看到这么惊恐的伊万居然会感到莫名的安慰，他打心底讨厌这样的自己，但却无能为力。

清晰地感觉到伊万压在自己身体上，这让王耀有些迷醉。他敏锐地感觉到他们相接触的每一个部位，相贴近的每一寸肌肤，每一处被压着的地方。真是有些美妙的重量。他半闭着眼，静静地深呼吸着即将到来的冬天的干净而新鲜的气息，里面泛着这个全新开始所特有的白银色。

"暴风雨，"伊万突然用脆弱得难以置信的声音轻声耳语道，"他们总是预报冬天的使者。"

王耀咽了一口唾沫，又点了点头。他理解。

安静而微弱的声音再次于黑暗中浮起。"他们就像是冬日噩梦的开始，夏日美梦的终结。"

王耀带着理解温柔地轻抚伊万的脊背。

"耀……我今晚可以和你呆在一起吗？"

"当然，我也……希望你能留下来……"他轻柔地应允了，同时一点一点地用指尖捋顺那一缕缕软金色的头发。他想让手没入那些发丝里，但还是忍住了。现在伊万正处在极度不安的状态，王耀觉得自己不能在这种情况下任意妄为。【其实这里应该翻译成"占他便宜"……】

但是他却不能忽略两个人的腿纠缠在一起所带给他的迷乱，不能否认他已沉沦于这个人的力量和他的存在。

王耀几乎是下意识地保持着轻柔的安抚，内疚地把注意力集中在抚摸对方紧张的脊背的手指上。伊万急促的气息扑在他的脖子上，弄得他痒酥酥的。他听见伊万一遍又一遍地呢喃着一个字。

"耀。耀。耀。"

同时他的手顺着王耀优美的背部曲线缓缓向上，在青丝与低矮的发束间流连。之后伊万的手指拉住了发绳，扯掉了它，王耀的深色发丝顿时披散下来。

就在感觉到自己的头发散在背上的那一瞬间，王耀的眼睛陡然睁大。尽管自己极力抑制，但他的声音还是听起来那么不知所措："……你要干什么？"

因为伊万的头埋在他的肩头所以无法看清他的表情，但是对方并没有回答他的问题，只有一阵沉默。以及感觉到湿热的呼吸扑在皮肤上。

王耀的一缕头发被伊万的手指轻捏着扫在他裸露的脖子上，又是一阵痒痒的感觉。他哆嗦了一下，却没有移开。伊万需要绝对的安抚。

他不得不承认，能给予伊万这样的国家安慰，好像是有了什么特殊权利。似乎他是特殊的、重要的。

他有些迟疑地抬起手把一缕软金色的发丝缠在自己手指上，伊万的头发在黑暗中显现出有些不真实的银白色。王耀屏住呼吸担心伊万会抗拒自己这样的行为，但对方似乎并没有什么反应。

微微鼓起勇气，王耀开始用手指顺着那头白金发，全神贯注地感觉着那股温热的气息拍打在他的脖子上，在他的喉咙处……

等等，那是嘴唇？突然，一股尖锐的疼痛扎在他的脖子上。

猛地一口倒抽："啊！伊万！"

顷刻之间脖子已经被毫不客气地咬了一口。王耀本能地一缩，瞪着眼前这个令人反感的家伙，而这个家伙仍然环抱着他，甚至向他无辜地眨眼睛。

"你为什么咬我阿鲁？！"

"我不知道。我只是想这么做。"伊万微笑得不带一丝恶意，但是王耀却在他的眼中看到了什么潜藏的东西——而在几分钟前，那些东西还荡然无存。

王耀试图逃离伊万的怀抱，但对方仗着力气大毫不让步，甚至好像完全没察觉王耀正在挣扎。他看上去似乎正在想什么。

最后他开口道："我还想再做一次。"

王耀一愣，皱着眉头看向伊万："做什么？"

"咬你。"

王耀的表情有些生气："为什么？"

"因为我喜欢那么做。"

"好吧，你是喜欢，但我不喜欢！"

"为什么？"

王耀顿时气急败坏："你居然问我为什么不——啊啊啊啊！"后面的话被伊万在脖子上的二次啃噬生生打断，牙齿在他敏感的肌肤上撕咬，让他忍不住一阵全身颤抖。

"停下来！"王耀完全不去注意那些令人迷乱的湿热气息，奋力地要推开伊万的胸膛。他现在只想拒绝。

"我必须吗？"伊万的眼睛隐藏在黑暗之中，王耀在这一瞬间突然想起了自己比这个紧挨着他的高个子国家年长多了。

"你为什么不换点别的事来让你感觉好点呢？比如一些不是咬人的事？"

伊万看上去呆滞了一下，但很快他的眼睛又笑了："那我能吻你么？"

王耀反射性地声音拔高八度："什么？"

"我可以吗？"伊万看上去有些没有把握，但是王耀还在被刚才的话语冲击得不知所措。

就在这一瞬间，房间被突如其来的亮光一闪，一声闷雷紧随其后。伊万吓得立刻紧闭上眼睛，顿时让王耀觉得几乎是不可能拒绝他了。

他注视着面前的人，温柔地抚摸着伊万的肩："伊万……"

王耀下定决心般再次靠近伊万，直到他们的脸只相差几英寸而已。又一次炸雷响过，他犹豫了一下，最终还是在伊万的嘴唇上轻轻一啄，接着立刻害羞地缩了回来。

他看着黑暗中伊万白皙的脸庞，觉得又紧张又兴奋。伊万的眼睛慢慢睁开，在眼神接触的那一刻，他顿时陷入了那紫水晶般的眼睛中无法移开视线。

"……好点了吗？"他问不出其它的话语，只希望黑暗能够遮住他发烧的脸。他在心里不断责怪自己怎么吻了伊万，早些不是警告了自己不要任意妄为么？【其实这里应该翻译成"趁人之危"才对……】

"嗯哼……"伊万轻哼着，半睁着眼看着王耀，"还要。"

王耀登时语塞。但这也是唯一能安抚伊万的方法……

他带着一声轻叹再次靠近："这是我给你的最后一个了阿鲁。"

他一边看着伊万带着期待闭上眼睛，一边慢慢拉近他们之间的距离，然后覆上伊万的上唇，轻咬又放开。他感到自己的下唇被伊万含住，温暖的舌头在上面轻轻舔舐。

王耀急忙中断了这个吻，有些难堪地缩了回来。然而他还没来得及说话，伊万又加大了扶在他背后的手的力度把他拉了回来，霸道地撬开他的唇齿。

突如其来的惊吓让王耀从对方那索取的吻中挣扎了出来，喘着气说道："我说过了那是我给你的最后一个！"

藏在伊万眼睛深处的柔情此刻充盈了他的视线："那只是你给我，可是你没说我不能给你。"

王耀发现自己此刻的抗议简直是徒劳。

他现在完全受伊万摆布。伊万抱紧他带着他站起来，用力把他抱得更紧。王耀觉得自己在伊万的怀里就像一个轻盈的被玩弄的玩具。令人迷乱的柔软嘴唇覆了上来，在他的唇上来回拂动，轻易地俘获了它们。

他应该介意的。可是他没有。

伊万像要让两人融为一体般用力地吻着他，这让王耀忍不住蹒跚地退了几步。他的膝弯撞到了床沿，那种柔软的触感似乎正在召唤着他。

大脑停止思考。王耀拉着伊万一起向后重重地倒在了床单上。他的呼吸变得急促起来，伊万压着他，不过一两秒钟便让他陷入柔软的被褥之间。

接着，伊万挪动着他的腿，享受般地隔着松松垮垮的睡衣摩挲着那层敏感的肌肤。他饥渴地索要着王耀的唇，同时双腿搁在王耀的身体两侧，膝盖深深陷入被褥。

王耀实在有点受不了伊万跨坐在他身上，但是伊万此刻正全然陶醉于对他的狂热亲吻中。尽管暴雨已经过去了，但王耀仍然没有推开伊万的意思，而这个大个子也似乎不想因此而停止对王耀柔软双唇的享用。

王耀几乎不能自已。他的手缓缓爬上了伊万的背，把他用力抱紧，身体的接触燃起了莫名的兴奋。他开始反吻伊万，无意识地去主动寻求这种太过强烈的感觉。

但是伊万突然停了下来，看不见底的紫色眼睛直直地盯着对方的棕色眼睛，眼神里带着疑虑，以及燃起的火焰。

王耀没有说话，只是溢出了一声迎合式的呻吟，眼睛里迷蒙地浮起了能解释一切的欢愉。

月光掠过窗口，王耀借此看见了在黑暗中，折射着紫色光泽的那双眼睛正注视着他沐浴在月光下的裸露胸口。

感觉到了一丝羞耻，王耀抬手将胸口遮住略微遮住，却还是在伊万灼热的视线下羞得满脸通红。他觉得自己现在暴露得有些过分。当他偷偷去看伊万的表情时，他看见伊万的表情在一瞬间沉了一下。

他能看见那双眼睛里有着浓烈的，想要述说的渴望。"别把你自己藏起来，好吗？你真漂亮。"

听到这句赞美王耀反而脸更红了，他迟疑地把手放下。伊万认为他漂亮？

他把手伸到伊万的米色大衣上去，笨拙地寻找着扣子，然后用颤抖的双手一颗一颗解开。伊万柔软的手指探到了他的胸口上，在拂过绯红色的乳尖时王耀忍不住微微地喘息起来。

王耀放下手，沉迷地闭上眼睛，伊万弯下腰用有力的舌头舔舐着他的胸口和乳尖，逗弄着，挤压着，然后咬下去……啊！

他的背随之猛地反弓起。王耀咬紧了牙，这份欢愉让他忍不住渴求着更多的肌肤相亲。他颤抖的手再次伸到伊万的大衣上，解开最后一颗扣子，略微急躁地顺着他的肩脱下大衣，而伊万也垂下双臂听话地配合着。大衣被抛在地上，紧接着是贴身的衬衣和王耀的红色睡衣，最后王耀被伊万压在身下，白皙的胴体被对方一览无遗，这让王耀的脸剧烈地烧了起来，气息也有些不稳。

伊万的手指游走在王耀大腿内侧如牛奶般润滑的肌肤上，轻易地带起了对方一阵阵的战栗，还有他的小腹，以及……哦，对了，他的男根……

王耀感觉他的臀部被一双大手微微抬起，那双不怀好意的手正戏弄着他。"嗯啊……伊万……"

伊万的手又再次回到他的胸前逗弄，不过王耀终于能够有足够的注意力去褪下伊万的裤子，露出他的坚挺，顿时王耀被那型号惊讶得倒吸了一口气。伊万对上了他的视线，立刻让王耀害羞地低下头去，脸烧得绯红。

但他还是伸出手扶起伊万的下巴，让他的脸看向自己，然后看着那双迷蒙的眼睛。"我想要……我想要你阿鲁。"

立刻王耀就被伊万的身体压紧，被他热切的双手和吻拂掠全身。

呻吟不可抑制地漏出来，但是他却如此地渴望陷入只有他和伊万两个人的欢愉世界，已经燃起的兴奋在两人之间流窜。

他们的身体纠缠着，互相吻着，下体在不断的摩擦中涌起难耐得让人痛苦的欢愉。

王耀的呼吸变成不连贯的喘息，他的眼神变得迷蒙而荡漾。伊万如此地靠近，让他难以克制自己……

"伊万！"一阵阵的刺激让他激烈地喘了起来，"开始吧！"

伊万的动作慢了下来，他盯着王耀，明白了他的请求，"可是那会弄疼你……！"

"我不介意！"一股燥热在他的全身流窜，让他渴望着被伊万填满，并且只是伊万。

顿时伊万的眼睛里充满了野性的欲念，他吮上自己的手指以沾满唾液然后伸到王耀的密穴慢慢挤压。

"你确定吗？"他有些迟疑地问道，却同时又带着情欲的味道。

第三根手指已经伸了进来，开拓着，内壁无意识地紧紧缠住它们。此刻的王耀只剩下点头的力气。

更多的液体被送了进去，伊万的勃起蠢蠢欲动地靠近着，王耀已经不能把朦朦胧胧的视线从那之上移开。他所想要感受的就是那个，那种平滑而又艰涩地慢慢进入他的体内，最后完全填满他，的感觉。

最后他的等待终于到了尽头，伊万俯下身，摆弄着王耀的身体以把他的密穴完全显露出来。王耀看上去有点急切，他看到伊万的眼睛里再没有了先前的迟疑。先是一点，接着他感觉伊万的坚挺正在缓慢地进入，非常慢。

被撑开的感觉和伊万直直的视线让他忍不住偏过头紧闭双眼，忍受着疼痛的感觉。

紊乱的呻吟不受控制的飘散出来，直到伊万停下了推进让王耀适应，他终于得以喘上一口气。

伊万的眼里浮现出近乎怜惜的神情，但那仅仅只是略微抑制了一下欲望，而已经点燃的欲求和深沉的欢愉全部都在叫嚣着释放。

当疼痛尽数退去后，王耀对着伊万点点头，勉强扯出一个微笑以让自己的表情看上去轻松一点。

收到这个提示，伊万开始小心地把只进入到一半的分身抽出。当他的视线正好撞上王耀的眼睛时，一抹得意的笑出现在他脸上，他猛地又顶了回去，王耀立刻不可抑止地大声呻吟出来。

随着抽插的频率不断加快，伊万的呼吸也渐趋不稳。他任凭着快乐的驱使在王耀体内一遍一遍撞击着，这种感觉让王耀快要承受不了，甚至不时大脑一片空白。

快感充盈了全身，王耀感觉就像一股热流般在他体内流窜。他松散的头发在伊万强行进入他时就已经散开成一片，随着内壁紧紧缠住伊万，他呻吟得越来越大声，也越来越接近高潮。

欲喷涌而出的热流让他完全陷落，无法抑制地释放之时，他带着纯粹的欢愉喊叫了出来。

"伊万！"

不过片刻之间，他感觉伊万滚烫的精液在他体内喷出，完全填满了他。伊万的脸在这一次终于被他看清了，那是充满了情事之后的愉悦，以及迅速让他沦陷的柔情。

王耀的心顿时暖暖的。伊万又压到了他身上，用他有力的双臂紧紧抱住他，充满了安抚和安全感的拥抱。

伊万从王耀身体里慢慢退出来，尽管已筋疲力尽，但他仍是紧紧抱着对方。

他们安静地躺着，在微光中互相拥抱在一起，似乎仍沉浸在情事之中。月光透过窗户，银色的淡淡光晖笼罩了他们纠缠在一起的赤裸的身体。

最终伊万开口打破了沉默，但他的声音听起来有些犹豫。"暴雨已经停了……"

王耀觉得胸口"咯噔"一下。"是啊……"的确是停了。但是他已经不想让伊万离开了。他们现在纠缠在一起的身体感觉是如此地无法离开对方。

"那么……那么你想留下吗？"他问道，语气里透出隐隐的示弱。

伊万用手肘支起自己，脸上露出诧异的希望。

"我可以吗？直到早上？！"他的声音听起来是如此高兴，如此惊讶，如此地需要王耀。王耀忍不住伸手又把伊万抱住，轻轻在他的唇上印上一个温暖的吻，伊万立刻毫不客气地深吻进来。这个吻深得让王耀有一瞬间的大脑空白，等分开后，他看向了那双紫罗兰的眼睛。

"直到早上，并且如果你愿意的话，可以经常来。"


End file.
